Unsuspected Love
by thefifthhorsemen
Summary: Two crew mates, one gets injured and the other starts to have feeling for the other. That's the best summary I can think of but please read and review. Rating will probably change later. Had to fix up chapter 4 a little because of spelling.
1. Chapter 1

"You good for nothing piece of crap" the navigator of the Straw Hat pirates shouted as she stormed toward the back of their ship, the Sunny.

All heads either looked up, around a corner or poked out of a doorway, all except one. Nami came to a stop in front of the person her anger was aimed at.

"What do you want woman? I'm trying to take a damn nap" the green haired swordsman laying on the deck said without moving or opening his eyes.

Seeing that it was just another one of their normal arguments every one on the ship went back to doing what they were doing prior to the sudden out burst. Robin was tending to her flowers, Usopp and Franky were working on a new invention on the forward deck, Sanji was cooking lunch and Luffy was listening to Brook play his violin in the kitchen. There was one crew member that took interest in the situation though, the ships doctor was changing some bandages on one of Zoro's arms from a gash he had gotten on the last island from falling off a cliff into the rocky shallows below. Every one just said that it was due to his bad sense of direction.

"Look Nami I don't have your money so stop pestering me about it" Zoro said waving his good arm.

"This isn't about that, this is about what you did to me yesterday" Nami scolded pointing a finger at him.

"What? I didn't do anything to you, crazy woman" he said now opening his eyes.

"Yes you did. See" she said holding up a pair of blue jeans that had apparently been torn to shreds.

"Ok so you ripped your pants, how is that my fault?" Zoro asked.

"I didn't rip them you did, when you throw me on the ground" said Nami.

"I saved your…" Zoro began but was cut off by a kick to the head.

Zoro was unable to block the attack due to the fact that Chopper was working on one of his arms. He went flying across the deck and smashed through the railing to the water below. Nami was taken aback by the action but recovered quickly.

"You bastard, how dare you even lay a hand on the sweet and lovely Nami" Sanji shouted.

"Sanji calm down I was just mad he made me tare my pants and I…" Nami began you was interrupted.

"What the fuck do you guys think you're doing?" Franky yelled running to the broken railing.

"This stupid love cook kicked me for no damn reason" Zoro said pulling himself out of the water.

"I don't care, I'm sick of having to clean up after you two whenever you decide to go at it" the cyborg scolded before walking off to get materials from below deck to repair the damage.

Zoro rang out his shirt and walked off to train while Sanji went back to the kitchen to finish cooking lunch. Nami looked over at Chopper who just shrugged while putting his equipment back into his medical bag. Before Chopper walked off Nami thought that she saw something in his eyes that she just couldn't describe, it seemed as if he was sad about something.

"Chopper is something wrong" Nami said but it was to late, the little reindeer was already out of ear shot of her question.

Sanji called for lunch about half a hour after his fight with Zoro. Every one rushed to the dinning room so that Luffy didn't steal all their food. It went as always though, Luffy trying to steal everybody's food and causing a fight among the crew, Brook made some joke about how he ate but didn't have a stomach, Franky was talking to Usopp about ship and weapons details, Sanji was serving the food before sitting down to eat himself, Robin was talking to Chopper about a book they had both read, Nami how ever was having a hard time eating due to an over active mind. She seemed to be the only one to notice that Zoro wasn't in the dinning hall.

"Hay does any one know where Zoro is?" the young navigator ask the crew.

"I saw him in the aquarium bar before Sanji called for lunch" Usopp commented before returning to his conversation with Franky.

"What is he not going to eat or his he still mad at me for scolding him earlier?" Nami asked with sarcastically.

"He's mad at you but it's not for scolding him" Chopper said with some venom in his words.

"Chopper is everything OK you've seemed different lately" Robin asked the little doctor.

"No I'm not OK!" Chopper yelled causing everyone at the table to turn their heads towards the scene "It's all your fault Zoro got so hurt on the last island and you don't seem to care one damn bit."

"What are you talking about Chopper? Zoro said he feel off a cliff because he got lost" Usopp questioned.

"He only said that so no one would make a big fuss over it" Chopper cried with tires beginning to form in the corners of his eyes "the truth is that Nami stumbled into the den of a really bi bear that started to chase her, and she would have been killed if Zoro hadn't stepped in."

"Nami is this true?" Luffy asked momentarily pausing from stuffing his face with food.

"What? No!" Nami yelped, shooting Chopper an death glair '_I can't believe he told them_' she thought to herself.

"Yes it is, tell the truth" Chopper yelled but this time madder.

"Nami is what Chopper says true?" Luffy asks completely serious now and not even paying attention to the food that was in front of him.

Nami could feel all eyes on her and she didn't know what she was going to do, they had backed her into a corner with what seemed like no way for her to get out. She racked her brain trying to find something that she could do to change the subject to something other then herself. Before she could think of anything an expiation interrupted their conversation for her. Every one ran out onto the deck to find that an enemy pirate ship coming at them from the south. The crew took their positions preparing the battle to come.

"Straw Hat Pirates prepare to meet your doom at the hands at the next King of the Pirates, the great pirate Captain Akuma of the Jigoku Pirates" a very large man with a bulk of muscle rather then a body and a extremely large odd shaped sword on his back who stood in front of a crew of what seemed to be 200 or so men.

"What?" Luffy shouted "fuck that I'm going to be the next King of the Pirate you stupid piece of shit."

Both crews took their battle positions ready to attack or defend depending one what the other crew did. The Jigoku Pirates were the first to attack as a hand full of them jumped onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Each crew member fought their own battles as wave after wave of the enemy came over the railing of the ship, every one that is except a certain green haired swords man.

"Where the fuck is that good for nothing kelp head!" Sanji yelled over the roar of the battle.

"He's still in the aqua bar" Chopper replied as he jumped over a large group of men.

"Well why isn't he out her helping us at a time like this? Do0n't tell me that moron is sleeping through all of this" Nami shouted as she used her Lightning Tempo to fry a half dozen enemy pirates.

"No, he's recovering from his injuries from the last island and from the concussion Sanji gave him this afternoon" replied Chopper.

"You're telling me that little scratch on his arm and a small headache is keeping him from helping us" Nami asked angrily.

"If you think that then why don't you go see just how much pain he is in for yourself" Chopped venomously sussed back to the orange haired navigator.

Without replying Nami stomped over to the door that lead to the aqua bar and swung in open so hard that it almost came right off the hinges. She say the man in question laying on his back in the middle of the sofa but there was something Nami noticed about him. He looked like he was in an extreme amount of pain for not have been doing much. Nami walked over to were the man lay with his eyes wide open and grinding his teeth.

"Zoro whats the matter, did you get hit by a cannon ball or something" Nami asked looking around the room but finding no holes that would indicate that he had been hit by an enemy projectile.

"What type of question is that woman? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep so would you tell those assholes to keep it down" Zoro snarled toward the navigator.

"First of all we're under attack and second drop the fucking tough guy act I can see you're in some type of pain" Nami snapped back at him.

"What? We're under attack why didn't any one fucking tell me" Zoro shouted as he made an attempted to get up but feel to pone of his knees leaning on one of his swords for at least so sort of support.

Nami ran to were her comrade was on the floor crouched over in pain. When she got to his side she spotted something that made her eyes widen, the man that she was minutes away from yelling at because he wasn't helping them fight was now on the floor bleeding from his arm, torso, and there was a small stream of crimson running from his mouth down his neck. She didn't know what to make of the scene that was in front of her, the only thing that she could think of doing was call for the small doctor.

"Chopper get in here something's wrong with Zoro!" Nami yelled in a fit of horror.

Chopper ran into the room and over to where his two crew mates were on the floor. He laid Zoro down on his back so he could get a better look at was his condition was. The reindeer transformed into his more human form so he could rip the blood soaked shirt from Zoro's torso. What Nami say would haunt her nightmares for days if not weeks and all she wanted to do was run out of the room crying. There was Zoro covered in deep lacerations all over his abdomen along with the gash on his right arm.

'When did this happen?" Nami asked more to her self as she moved her hand to her mouth.

"It happened on the last island when he saved you. You didn't stay around long enough after you two got back to the ship, you were to worried about your jeans" Chopper said as he franticly put fresh bandages on the bleeding wounds.

"Chopper what are you talking about he seemed just fine the entire way back to the ship, he just kept bitching about his arm I had no idea that he was thin badly wounded" Nami said in even more horror then what she was experiencing just seconds ago.

"Didn'.To. .Crew" Zoro managed to grunt out between is cries of pain and discomfort.

"What are you talking about you dumb ass if you get injured the crew needs to know so we can pick you the slack left behind" Nami solved but with a soft tone of voice.

Before any one could say anything else Sanji came crashing through the wall landing in a heap next to the three of them. Sanji didn't bother to look over at them before he took of to rejoin the battle still in progress out on the deck. Chopper finished wrapping Zoro in bandages and ran off to help the others after giving Zoro a pill for the pain so he could at least get below deck so he wouldn't get any more injuries. As Zoro rose to his feet Nami grabbed his good arm and put it over her shoulders so he could put some of his weight on her. They made their way for the door and came across the scene on the deck, there were bodes of the enemy littered all over the deck. Not only that but every one on the crew was extremely worn out, Franky's hair was flat showing he was out of cola, Brook what a few cracks in his bones which showed his milk depletion, Robin,Luffy, Sanji and Chopper were all breathing hard and sweating. The only ones that didn't seem as if they had just fought in the fears battle were Nami and Captain Akume. The latter of the two was stepping over the rail of the Thousand Sunny and went after the crew in a swift manner. First he took out Brook, then Franky, after that came Chopper, then it went Robin, Sanji, Luffy until he was in front of Nami.

"Well well little girly it looks like it's just you and me seeing as how I have disposed of these pathetic people you can shipmates" Captain Akume taunted drawing his sword "and from where I'm standing it doesn't look like any one's going to come to your rescue. Especially no that piece of crap who has his arm around you. What were you worried about your little boyfriend getting hurt so you tried to snack him away from the front line."

"You damn basterd how dare you insisted that the beautiful Nami would even think about dating that green hard moron when she has her loving prince here for her" Sanji said from the heap he was in on the ground.

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a pirate" Akume insulted while kicking Sanji to the side.

Nami was paralyzed with fear, she was the only one that was standing and her opponent was twice her size if not bigger. Akume walked closer to her until he was right in her face and she could smell his rancid breath.

"Why don't yo come with me little girl and you can have everything you've ever desired, you'll be the next Queen of the Pirates" the enemy captain tried to woo her as he put his hand under her chin to lift it up.

He went to put a hand around her free hand but was stopped by a strong force that he couldn't over power. Nami was shocked when she looked down and saw Zoro's hand gripping onto the man's wrist as if he was going to rip the whole arm out of its socket. Akume yanked his arm free and took a step back but then a smirk formed across his face, he stepped forward grabbing Zoro by the head and throwing him to the ground. Nami was knocked down from the force that Akume took Zoro from her arm, he then proceeded to step on Zoro's torso repeatedly. Nami know she had to do something or Zoro was going to die of the blood lose he sustained from his injuries, but then Zoro did something that would be imbedded in her mind for the rest of her life. The man that she had previously been supporting so he didn't fall over, the man that was bleeding all over the deck stood up and drew two or his swords.

"Hahahaha so you want to fight me little swordsman. Well in that case i should warn you that not only am I the captain of this pirate crew but I'm also a kick ass swordsman" Akume said as he drew his long sword off of his back.

Nami could tell that Zoro was less the 20% his normal strength cause he was breathing extremely hard just from drawing his swords. She also know that even if it killed him he would defeat this man in order to protect his crew. The two men went at in with such ferocity that the planks of the ship shuttered in agony from each hit either man gave out. The only thing the orange haired woman could do is watch in aw at how even as badly injured he was Zoro still seemed to fight as if he was perfectly fine, this sparked hope in her and she couldn't help but cheer.

"Come on Zoro this guy's nothing compared to you" she cried.

"Ha don't make me laugh little lady, I haven't even showed you what makes my sword so special" Akume smirked.

Right as he said that his sword suddenly changed snap and instead of being a sharp cutting edge it seemed to grow teeth all along the edge. He came down with such force that if Zoro hadn't dodged at the last moment he would have been torn to ribbons.

"What the fuck is that?" Nami shrieked.

"This is my pet." Akuma gave a knowing smirk that pissed Nami off to no end "This sword is a Devil Fruit user, my pet shark ate a Sword-Sword Fruit and now he have the ability to to to a partial or full sword."

This sent shivers down Nami's spine because she know that if Zoro was to even get grazed by it he would suffer more then just a little cut. Zoro know this as well and he was trying to figure out a way that he could get in close enough so he could hit his opponent but first he had to get past that damned sword. Things took a turn for the worst when one of the floor hordes gave way under the stress of the fighting and Zoro's foot fell through. Akuma saw this as his opportunity seeing as how his opponent couldn't move he took as big a downward swing as he could and brought the attack down on Zoro. Luckily he was able to block the attack and free himself so he could jump out of the way of the next attack to come his way. Nami didn't know what to do she wanted to help but she now that if she got involved in the fight she would most likely either get herself or Zoro killed. At that moment she heard a thud and clanging sounds fall next to her, she looked over and saw Zoro laying flat on his back and he had lost his grip on his swords.

"Zoro!" she yelled in shock "Come on you're the fearsome Moss Haired Monster of the Straw Hat Pirates you can't lose to a nobody like this guy. You've got one of the biggest bounties I'v ever known of just through hard work."

"Don't make me laugh he may have a big bounty but he's nothing when it comes to my swordsmanship and the powers my sword has" Akuma mocked.

"Shut up you bastard" Nami shouted now furious at the man that teased her and her crew.

Without thinking she grabbed one of Zoro's swords and lunged at the man grazing him on the side of his stomach, this got him pissed. He grabbed Nami by the wrist and twisted the sword out of her hand and smacked her across the face with the back of his hand. Nami could tell that this was not going to end well for her so she did all she could and braced herself to hit the hard wood deck, but she was shocked when she found that what she landed on was soft and somewhat wet. Her eyes opened to find that Zoro had thrown himself under her to stop her from falling on top of a pile of splintered wood, he had saved her once again. This however did not deter Akuma whip,without hesitation, picked Nami up and throw her over his shoulder and began to walk off with Nami pounding on his back as hard as she could with all she was worth.

"I'll be taking this bitch so it looks like you're going to have to find yourself a new girlfriend" Akuma said as he got back on his ship.

"Zoro help!" Nami screamed praying that her words would reach the semi conscious man laying on the deck.

"Ha ilke he could help you" Akuma laugh but before he could continue he was interrupted by this dark feeling.

Akuma turned around and found himself staring at a very pissed off Zoro. He had picked up his swords and drawn his third and placed it in his mouth. He was surrounded by a black aura and his eyes had turned into the crimson eyes of a demon out for blood.

"Drop her" Zoro said with so much venom he would have sent the snake from Skypiea running.

"H-How can you possible stand up having already lost so much blood?" Akuma asked dropping Nami and taking a few steps away from the demonic man.

Nami scrambled to her feet and retreated behind Zoro. She had never seen him like this before, so evil and so soulless .

"I can deal with you attacking me, I can deal with you injuring me, hell I can even deal with you killing me but you made the one mistake that I will not allow" Zoro hissed.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Akuma taunted.

"You put her in danger" Zoro said pointing to Nami.

"What did I make the big bad Pirate Hunter Zoro anger but endangering his little slut?" Akuma scoffed.

"ENOUGH!" Zoro howled "I'm going to finish this fight in one move and make you regret ever being born, see you in hell ass hole."

Before either Akume or Nami knew Zoro had grown two extra heads and four more arms.

"Ashura" he began and charged Akuma "Makyusen" he finished as he finished his move.

Nami was speechless never before had she seen something so ferocious before. She could only stair in aw at the man in front of her who she had just confessed her feelings to. Zoro returned to his normal one headed two armed formed and collapsed on the spot the fatigue and blood lose had finally caught up to him. Nami got to her shaking legs and made her way over to Zoro, who she found was snoring softly, and she could stop herself from smiling. After Zoro she went over to Chopper and helped him patch up the rest of the crew. Nami asked every one to gather in the aqua bar so she could explain what had happen, the only ones that weren't there were Chopper and Zoro who were in the sick bay.

"So what you saying is that Zoro saved you from being killed by not just one but two giant bears" Robin bluntly commented.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to put it that way" Nami said with a huff.

"I would have saved my dear Nami-swan and I wouldn't have gotten injured like that moron" Sanji cooed..

"You're the moron" Nami said.

The conversation went on for about half a hour before Chopper came into the bar wiping sweat from his brow.

"How's Zoro?" Luffe asked worried for his first-mate.

"He's stable and out of any life threatening danger but he's going to have to get a lot of rest over the next couple of days" the little doctor told the crew.

"How can swords bro still be alive after suffering through that and the battle we just went through" Franky asked as he finsh nailing a board over part of the hole in the wall.

"It's cause he's strong" Luffy said with his signature ear to ear grin "I wouldn't have asked him to join my crew if he wasn't."

The crew all shared a laugh as Franky walked over after finishing the repairs. Dinner came around and as always Sanji prepared the most delicious meal that the crew had ever tasted. As the meal wound to an end every one went about their after meal routine, Luffy,Chopper, and Usopp were dancing to the music of Franky and Brook, Sanji was having a conversation with Robing and Sanji was washing the dishes.

"Oh crap" Franky shouted out of nowhere "we forgot to save some food for swords-bro."

"Camn down Franky I made a plait for the baka" sanji replied pointing to a plait on the counter.

"Great I'll take it down to him, it's probably time to change his bandages anyway" Chopper said as he hopped down from the table with chopsticks still in his nose.

Nami over heard this and saw this as an opportunity to talk to the green haired man alone. She excused herself from the conversation he was having with Robin and ran out the door after Chopper. The little reindeer was just about to go down the stairs when he heard rushed footsteps come up behind him, he turned to see Nami running toward him.

"Chopper" Nami said slowing to a walk "why don't you let me take Zoro his food, you've already done enough today I think I can handle this."

"Ok, thanks Nami and can you check on his bandages" Chopper said a little surprised at the offer.

He handed the plait to Nami and ran off to rejoin the party. Nami walked down the stairs and down the hallway to come to a stop in front of the door that lead to the medical room.

'Should I really be doing this? What if I tell him how I really feel and he laughs at my face' Nami thought to herself tightening her grip on the plait.

Nami thought for a few more seconds before working up enough confidence to raise her arm and knock on the door.

"Who's there and what the hell do you want?" Zoro grumbled.

"It's me,I drought you your dinner" Nami answered hesitantly "oh and Chopper wants me to check your bandages."

"Whatever" he sighed.

Nami took that as a "come on in" and she did. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her, Nami walked over to place the plait on the side table. Zoro was laying on his side facing the wall with his arm behind his head. She walked over to the cabinet the Chopper kept the bandages in and took a fresh role out. Walking over to Zoro Nami saw that one of his swords had fallen from ;eating on the wall. Without thinking she bent down and picked it up to return it to its original place. At the sound of the clatter Zoro turned in time to see Nami place the sword agents the wall.

"Ok sit up lazy it's time to change those stained bandages" Nami ordered but in a softer tone then she normally ordered him around.

"Fine, whatever but make it fast I'm hungry" Zoro complained.

"Then why don't you just eat while I change you bandages stupid" She scolded a bit frustrated he was taking the tone he was.

"Ok but don't complain when I make a mess cause you do something wrong to cause me to sill my meal" he said.

Just shut up and let me do this" she sighed.

Zoro turned around and put his legs over the side of the bed as Nami got behind him and began to remove the red tinted bandages, but she realized that Zoro wasn't eating and couldn't help but wonder why. She thought about this until she removed the rest of the wrapping and he darted forward to grab his plait and started stuffing his face with food. A giggle escaped Nami's lips and could by Zoro's ears.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised that Chopper wrapped you up so tight that you couldn't even move" Nami said with a small smile glued to her face.

"Yeah" he sighed "he said something about not wanting me to train."

"Well that makes sence you do tend to over work yourself more often when you're injurd" said Nami as she continued to wrap the man in bandages.

Her arms wrapped his torso of the final time and came to rest on his back pinning the wrap together. She felt his muscular back even under all the cloth causing her to blush a little when she realized that her hands were lingering. Zoro took notice of this but didn't think anything of it and continued to eat his dinner.

"Zoro why did you get so made when that guy laughed?" Nami asked out of the blue.

"I don't know it just pissed me off for some reason" was all Zoro answered causing a frown to cross Nami's face.

Nami thought this might happen from the moment she walked into the room but she did have some hope before he said that, now she didn't know what to think. She had come down to deliver his dinner but she also wanted to see if what she felt for him the afternoon was just adrenalin or if it was real. The problem she had now was finding the right words to tell the green haired man in front of her that she had gained feelings for him. Zoro had finished his dinner and placed the plait back on the night stand next to the bed. He stood up and walked over to pick up and place his swords on his hip.

"We better get up to the others before Usopp starts making up stories about us" Zoro said mockingly.

"Yeah but Zoro what if we made it so that they weren't just stories" Nami bluntly spurted out causing Zoro to fall backwards from the shock.

"What the fuck is wrong with you woman" he said through gritted teeth "are you trying to make me even more pain."

"Is that what you think I am? A pain" the young girl said with tears forming in her eyes.

Zoro was so shocked by the sudden out burst that he didn't know what to do, as a result of this his body acted out of instinct and pulled her into his arms in a warm embrace.

"Nami stop crying please I didn't mean it like that" Zoro said stroking her orange hair in a soothing manner.

Nami's cries became soft sobs as she varied her head in his shoulder. Zoro sat down back on the bed next to her and looked her in the eyes with both concern and confusion.

"What's wrong with you Nami this ain't like you" he said letting go of her.

"I don't know were to begin" she said putting a hand to her forehead.

"Well why don't you start from the beginning?" Zoro suggested.

"That's a long story" Nami said with a chuckle.

"We've got all night, or did you forget that we were both scheduled for the night watch tonight?" Zoro asked teasingly.

"Accually I kinda did forget about that" Nami said a smile returning to her lips.

"Well then lets go hew can't watch the ship while were down her now can we" Zoro said getting up and offering Nami a hand.

The two pirates walked out of the room to continue what was already a long day into any even longer night still hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 2 A.M before the last of the Straw Hat Pirates went to bed, the only ones still up were the ships navigator and first-mate. Zoro was in the middle of a little training season, do to how tight his bandages were he couldn't do much heavy lifting and Nami had put the pin that held his bandages in a spot on his back where he couldn't reach.

"Damn that woman" the irritated swordsman grumbled.

"Well if I put the pin where you could reach it then you would take off your bandages and the wounds would get infected" said a voice from behind him causing Zoro to jump a little.

Zoro turned around and found that Nami was half way through the hole in the floor. After she got all the way into the room she closed the hatch and walked over to the bench that went around the room. He watched her the entire way as he wondered why she was up here at a time like this instead of sleeping and trying to push her night watch shift onto him. Then he remembered what happened a few hours ago and he figured that she wanted to talk about it now.

"So about earlier" Nami started crossing her legs so she was sitting crisscross on the bench.

"What about it you were the one that was acting weird" Zoro said nonchalantly.

"Oh says the guy that held my hand all the way to the dinning room" Nami teased.

This caused Zoro to blush. He turned to fully face the orange haired woman and set her straight but when his eyes caught her in the light of the moon all the anger that was inside him went away in an instant. He thought back to all the times he had seen hear in just the right light and his hart and soul were at peace, he didn't quite know what this feeling was but as far as he could tell he liked it.

"Zoro have you ever been in love before?" Nami asked snapping Zoro back to the conversation at hand.

"Not really, hell I don't even think I know the meaning of the word" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well what do you think the word means?" Nami asked.

All Zoro did way shrug his shoulders and walked over to sit by Nami.

"I guess it means that you really like something or someone" Zoro said not to sure of himself "What about you, what do you think it means?"

"Hmmm I guess it means that you've found the person that always makes you feel warm inside and that keeps you safe from everything in their power" Nami replied putting a finger under her chin.

The two sat thee for a few moments thinking about what the other said. Zoro leaned his head back so it rested agents the wall and Nami put her head in her hands. Nami broke the silents between them.

"You know the first time we met you were saving me" she said with a smile "and then you lifted that cage that Luffy was trapped in and all I could think of was how amazing you were being able to do that while injured."

Zoro didn't say a word all he did was look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Then there was the time we were fighting to save Usopp's village and I pulled you down the oil slick we set up to save the treasure, then when you caught up to me and Usopp you ended up saving us. I never apologized or thanked you for that" Nami continued.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Nami as she continued to reminisce.

"After that I ended up stealing the ship and you had to come after me cause Luffy told you to. When you were fighting Arlong you were doing it wounded and I didn't see how bad until Arlong ripped off your bandages and all your wounds from your fight with Mihawk were out for every one to see, I wish I could have seen that fight. You guys saved my life on that day and I'll never forget it. You got beaten up really bad when we were helping Vivi save her country, first you almost chopped off your own legs in order to save us from that candle freak Mr.3 and then your body was ripped to shreds by Mr.1 yet you still managed to carry me on your back, which I really enjoyed and appreciated." Nami was so caught up in her memories that she forgot to breath. She stopped her story telling long enough to catch her breath.

Zoro saw this as his opportunity to get his words in before she started talking again.

"Look if you're just going to mention all the times I got injured then I don't want to talk about it" Zoro said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah you're right I should just get to the point." Nami said in realization "The truth is that through all of that and through everything else we've been through you act like there's no one there for you."

"What do you mean Chopper's always patching me up and scolding me when I take my bandages off before he says to" he said a little confused.

"True but thet's not the type of there for I mean" Nami said as her cheeks started to get a reddish tint to this "Zoro what would you do if you started to have feelings for one of your crew members?"

Zoro thought about the question for a minute so his answer didn't seem stupid.

"Well" he began "I guess I'd tell them straight up so I didn't drag them or myself around" he answered fairly confident in his response.

"That's a bit of a problem seeing as how I'm not to good with wolds" she said more so into her knees then to the man sitting next to her "I guess I'll just have to him how I feel."

"Hahahaha I'd like to see that" Zoro said interrupting her thoughts "his face would look so stupid."

They heard Sanji calling every one in for food. It was a normal meal among the crew, Luffy was stuffing his face and everyone was protecting their food from being stolen. Nami was having a conversation with Robin but she wasn't all there as she caught herself staring at the green haired swordsman as he fought off one of Luffy's wondering hands away from his plate.

"You should tell him" Nami heard from her right where Robin sat with her trademark smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nami said with a pink tint to her checks.

"I'v seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one is watching" Robin continued "you love him. I can see it in your eyes no matter how much you try to hide it."

"Even so it's not like he could love me back he's trying to become the worlds greatest swordsman and besides he thinks I'm a money hungry witch" Nami said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"You'd be surprised what he thinks" a male voice interrupted.

Franky had overheard the conversation the two females of the crew were having and decided to put in his two cense. Robin chuckles into the back of her hand. Nami was not as enthused with the intruding cyborg as her checks grew even redder.

"Shut up, what do you know" Nami asked madly.

"Well I may not know everything but I know that whenever Cook-bro starts talking about you as if you're his girl Swords-bro gets this look of murder in his eyes that is scary as hell. It's almost as if he wants to kill him for trying to take you for himself" he commented.

Nami thought about what her cyborg crewmate had just said and found it a little suspicious that Zoro would act that way seeing as how Sanji always acted that way. She couldn't figure it out, why would Zoro the demon swordsman get all worked up over another guy hitting on her?

"Hay you bastard give me back my food" Nami heard come from the other side of the table.

Zoro leaped over and gabbed Luffy by his rubber face. This caused the table to topple over and spill food all over the galley floor. This did not sit well with the ships cook who in a blind fit started throwing kicks left and right. Nami, Robin and Franky didn't pay much attention to this seeing as how it occurred more often then not. This was one thing the three crew mates would regret in the near future. Sanji went to kick Brook but the musical skeleton moved out of the way which caused Sanji's kick to hit a bench that just happened to have the knives on it. The knives flow through the air aimed at the two female crewmembers. Franky happened to see the glint from the metal and jumped up to shield the two with his metalic body. One knife however shot by him aimed directly for the orange haired navigator. Nami closed her eyes braising for the inevitable, then it happened, she felt a warm liquid on her face. She didn't want to open her eyes fearing the worst.

'I've been stabbed' she thought to herself and the slight sent of a metallic substance only deepened her fears.

"Chopper quick make the blood stop or he's ganna die" Nami heard her beloved captain scream.

'Wait he? Did that dumbass just call me a man?' she thought in anger as her eyes shot open to scold the childish straw hat wearing boy. When she opened her mouth to say something however the air in her lungs was caught in her throat.

Blood was dripping from the tip of the knife that was still stuck in his hand. Nami saw Chopper running out of the room and the rest of the crew was around her savior but they dare not approach him for fear that he would take his anger out on them.

" You really are a dumbass you know that moss head" Sanji said lighting a cigaret.

"Says the guy who kicked a bench with knives on it, you dart bored brow" retorted Zoro holding his stabbed hand.

"That wasn't my fault the skeleton freak moved out of the way" shouted Sanji.

"Hay don't go bringing me into this I was just protecting my skin, even though I'm just bones" Brook interjected.

"Shut up about that already" Franky yelled.

After about two minutes Chopper had returned with enough bandages to wrap a mummy in. The little doctor proceeded to treat the wounded area and bandage it tight. After he was done every body proceeded to leave the dinning area seeing as how dinner had come to an end, all that is except for Luffy who kept pestering Sanji to make more food while he washed the dishes. Franky and Usopp went to work on one of their new inventions, Nami and Robin went to tend to their respected gardens, Chopper and Brook went to sick bay to work on new medicines and Zoro went to take a nap on the lawn.

"What was that stupid jerk thinking getting hurt like that" Nami mumbled under her breath.

"What seems to be the problem Navigator?" asked Robin as she continued to water her flowers.

"It's that green hairs moron, that's what the problem is. He goes and gets himself even more injuries because of something stupid like a steak knife" Nami huffed.

Robin put her watering can down and walked over to her lawn chair to listen to what Nami had to say.

"Why is he always getting injured it's not like there aren't other people on this ship that could take some of the burden off his shoulders. Why can't he just ask us for help when he needs it, isn't that why we're here?" Nami asked more so to herself then Robin.

Robin just listened as Nami voiced her concerns for their green haired crewmember. Nami continued her rant for about ten minutes before running out of breath and deciding to sit on the floor to put her hands on her head to show the head ache all the thinking was giving her. Robin walked over and placed a hand on her orange haired friend's shoulder. Nami picked her head up to look at her female companion.

"It's not that he doesn't admit that he needs help, it's the fact that he doesn't want any one but himself to be responsible for certain things" said the raven haired women with a knowing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed since the conversation between the two female crewmembers and Nami's head still hurt from trying to think of what Robin had meant by her words.

'What could be so important that makes that good for nothing moron get so injured' Nami thought to herself still in a small state of denial.

Deciding it would just be easier to confront the swordsman about his idiocy then try and figure it out on her own Nami got off her lawn chair and headed to the galley to find the swordsman. Once there she throw open the door hoping to catch him off guard.

"Zoro we need to talk!" she yelled.

Everyone in the galley turned their heads to stare at the yelling woman. That's when she noticed that there was one important person missing.

"Sorry Nami but Zoro's with Chopper getting his bandages changed" Ussop said pointing out the door she just came in.

Noticing her mistake Nami turned on her heels and walked out of the room with a red tint of embarrassment on her face. Walking slow to regain her composer Nami made her way to the sickbay. Nami reached the door and went to open it when she heard rustling inside the room.

"Damn it Zoro would you stay still" she heard Chopper yell.

"Maybe if you didn't put these stupid bandages on so damn tight" was Zoro's response.

"If I don't put them on tight you'll just take them off so you can train" Chopper scolded.

"I have to train so I can get stronger in order to protect the crew" Zoro said trying to convince the small doctor.

Nami wanted to burst through the door and set the stupid swordsman straight but before she had the opportunity she heard glass shatter.

"You don't always have to protect the crew all by yourself" Chopper yelled sadly.

"There's no one else that will do it" Zoro said with a stern tone.

Nami felt a tug at her heart when she heard those words. Now all she wanted to do was go in a hold this idiot in her arms to show him he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. Making up her mind she throw open the door and marched over to Zoro stopping right in front of where he sat.

"You good for nothing moron" Nami huffed out with her fists clenched at her side.

"What are you talking about woman?" Zoro asked with a raised brow.

Without saying another word Nami fell forward and wrapped her arms around Zoro's neck as they both fell onto the bed.

"You're not alone on this ship, you're never alone" she said with tears rolling down her checks.

Zoro felt the wetness of her tears and felt guilty for making her feel this way. He wrapped his arms around her waste.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear.

Nami's eyes widened when she heard these words. She had never heard him apologize to anyone before.

"I'm not the only one that feels this way" she said pulling her head out of his shoulder and looking at the little reindeer sitting on his stool looking down at the floor. Zoro followed her gaze and gave a little smile.

"Chopper" he said looking at the reindeer.

The doctor looked up and it looked as if he was about to cry himself. Zoro motioned to him to come over and join the two. He enthusiastically jumped down off the stool and ran over to them where he was embraced by both crewmates. The three of them stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

"You know we probably should get back up to the other or they might think something's up" Nami said not wanting to let go of her two crewmates.

"Let them think what they want I'm fine with where I am" Zoro said not making any motion to release her from his arms.

The three of them stayed that way for about fifteen more minutes before a growling sound was heard through the room. Nami's face turned red.

"I guess I'm a little hungry" she said with a giggle.

Zoro chuckled and let his two crewmates go. Chopper hopped down and walked to the door followed by Nami who waited in the doorway. Zoro was a little slow due to his injuries and how tight his bandages. The trio slowly made their way to the galley where the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

"Nami-swan you have the most perfect timing" Sanji cooed.

"It's about time Nami" Luffy said with a pout "Sanji wouldn't let us eat until you got here."

After receving a swift kick to the head from Sanji for rudely talking to Nami he served every one their food. Dinner went as it always did except for the sitting positions of the crew; Luffy of course sat at the head of the table, Ussop sat between Franky and Brook, Robin sat to Franky's left, Nami sat across from Robin, Sanji sat to Luffy's right but the odd part was that some how Zoro had found himself sitting between Chopper and Nami.

"Wow miss navigator I never thought you to act so fast" Robin said just low enough for Nami to hear over the noise of dinner.

"I don't know what you're talking about Robin" Nami said waving a hand in front of her face pretending to not knowing what she was talking about.

Before Robin could say anything else dinner was abruptly ended when an explosion was heard followed by a large splash. Every one hurried out to the balcony right outside the door and where met with the site of a large ship pulling along side them.

"Who the hell would attack us while we're eating dinner" Luffy said angry that his meal was interrupted.

"Probably just some pathetic pirates that think their better then us" Sanji said exhaling a cloud of smock.

The crew heard a loud and deep laugh come from the large ship.

"What kind of pathetic pirates crew would have such a small ship" a fairly large man bellowed.

"Who the hell are you" Luffy shouted back.

"My name is Kama and I'm the captain of the Buki pirates, but more importantly I'm the man that's going to kill all of you and take your treasure" Kama proclaimed.

"The hell you will you ugly bastard" Nami shouted in anger.

Before anything else could be said about fifty men jumped off the enemy ship and onto the Thousand Sunny. Without hesitation Luffy and Sanji jumped down and made short work of them.

"If that's all you got then this isn't going to be much of a challenge" Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"You fools that was nothing compared to the full strength of my crew" Kama stated in a smug manner.

"This guy's all talk" Nami sighed.

"So does that mean I can go take a nap" Zoro asked scratching the back of his head.

"No you baka you have to go and protect my treasure" Nami ordered.

After a few more moments of their argument they joined the fighting and helped defeat the remaining enemy pirates. In all of the camotion the Captain Kama had jumped down onto the Sunny.

"I guess I never realized how pathetic my crew was" Kama said kicking one of the unconscious men out of his way.

This enraged Luffy and caused him to charge in without thinking. Every one of the Straw Hat pirates knew how their captain felt when it came to how a captain was suppose to treat his crew. This action though started a chain reaction that would lead to one of the worst fights that they had fought up until this point of their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy charged Kama enraged by the way that he was treating his crewmembers. He through one of his strongest punches but missed allowing Kama to connect with a punch of his own. Luffy was sent flying and slammed into the wall. Every one was surprised at how agile their new enemy was considering his size.

"You idiot, don't you know you should always send in your subordinates in first so they can tire out and expose the weaknesses of the enemy" Kama taunted.

"That's a real cowardly way of fighting" Sanji yelled as he through a kick.

Kama dodged his attack and sent a kick of his own sending Sanji barreling into the ships railing. The rest of the crew stood in shock to see that two of their strongest fighters be taken out so easily.

"What the hell is with this guy" Ussop asked out loud.

"It's some kind of trick, has to be" Franky commented as he and Brook prepared to attack.

Before either of them could do anything however Kama was right in front of them.

"Strong Hammer" Kama yelled and punched Franky in the face sending him through a door.

"That was one of Franky moves" Chopper gasped.

Next they saw Brook role past them and into the mast. All eyes went back to Kama. They could not figure out what the hell was going on with the man in front of them.

"We have to get him off the ship" Zoro ordered from in front of the group.

Zoro began to step towards Kama but doubled over in pain after only a couple of steps.

"Zoro, what's wrong" Chopper asked jogging over to the man's side.

Chopper looked over Zoro's body and found that some of his wounds had reopened. He yelled to Nami to come help him. Robin and Ussop tried to cover them while they tried to get Zoro to his feet. Kama however wasn't going to allow that to happen. He ran over to Robin and smacked her with the back of his hand so hard that she fell unconscious. Then he throw Ussop into a stack of barrels.

"Now there's no one to help you two weaklings" Kama laughed as he slowly made his way to the three remaining crewmembers.

"Nami you have to get Zoro to my room and close his wounds back up" Chopper said giving all of Zoro's weight to smaller navigator and ran to buy them some time.

His efforts were in vein though as Kama simply swatted him away. Nami couldn't move both due to the sudden addition of weight from the swordsman and of fear for the man heading towards her.

"What am I suppose to do? What can I do?" Nami asked herself as she began to tear up.

"There's nothing you can do girly, I ate the Mimic-Mimic fruit and now I have the ability to analyze and copy any ability my enemy may have" Kama gloated.

Nami didn't know what to do and slumped down to her knees making sure not to drop Zoro. She continued to cry as Kama go closer.

"That's right cry and beg for your life" Kama laughed.

'If only I was stronger then I could fight and protect every one against guys like this' Nami thought clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Thinking why you can't be of any help to these pathetic pirates" Kama hissed grabbing Nami by the hair and pulling her to her feet "it cause you're no different then they are."

Nami couldn't stop crying as she was lifted to her feet. All that ran through her mind was how much she wanted to help but couldn't and how much Zoro needed her right now.

"Nami don't listen to a damn word this bastard says, he doesn't know the first thing about use and especially you" Zoro grunted out from his position on the ground.

Nami looked down at this man that was some how finding the strength to stand up for her and the crew even from a position like his. She envied him so much. Zoro slowly stood up and grabbed the two swords that had been unsheathed.

"Let go of her" Zoro hissed between gritted teeth.

"Or what you'll bleed on me" Kama teased "look at you boy you're half dead already."

"That's twice as alive I need to be to defeat some one like you" Zoro through back.

Kama glared at Zoro with the intent to kill him. Nami took this opportunity to bite Kama's hand and get away from his grasp. She scrambled to her clima tact and stood beside Zoro.

"Zoro there's no way you can fight him in your condition" she stated.

"Let me worry about that woman. Just back me up however you can" Zoro huffed out.

Nami could see that Zoro was using all his effort just to stand. His breath was heavy and blood was slowly dripping from his shirt. Kama was not impressed by this display and simply laughed.

"You must really want to die boy" Kama chuckled.

"The only one that's going to die today is you" Nami yelled.

Zoro just smiled and charged his enemy. Kama was taken slightly off guard and was for the first time he was forced to draw his sword. Nami began to regain hope that things were going to work out.

'Zoro can do this, he's the strongest normal person I know' Nami thought as she watched the two men fight fiercely.

Her hopes dwindled however as the man she admired so much was sent flight past her and crashed into the deck. Nami turned in horror to see that Zoro was now laying in a heap on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Hahaha that was hardly worth the effort of me drawing my sword" Kama laughed.

"Shut your damn mouth u bastard. If Zoro wasn't injured you would have been taken care of a long time ago" Nami screamed with tears of anger in her eyes.

"Oh? You must have extreme faith in your boyfriend over there" Kama said pointing to Zoro.

Nami clutched her Clima Tact even hard enough to make her fingers go numb. She didn't know what to do, she had to support Zoro some how but all she could do was work with the weather. She wasn't a doctor like Chopper so she couldn't heal him. Then it came to her.

"I just realized what I can do for him" Nami said to herself more so than anyone else.

"Who are you talking to girly" Kama asked confused.

Nami said nothing back and just spun her batons around sending both cool balls and heat balls into the air. A cloud began to form above the deck as Nami walked back to where Zoro lay just barely conscious. All Kama could do was stare at the newly formed cloud in confusion.

"Hay can you lift one of your swords" Nami asked Zoro in a low whisper.

"Yeah" was the only response he gave.

"Good, now prepare for some energy, but it's going to be painful" she warned.

Zoro didn't respond but rather rolled onto his back and held up one of his swords. Nami took this motion as his way of saying just do it. Kama saw this motion and realized that they were up to something and he had to put a stop to whatever it was. He dashed forward and grabbed Nami by the wrist as she swung her third baton.

"Thunderbolt Tempo" she shouted as the ball of electricity went into the dark cloud.

A crackling sound was heard followed by a giant bolt of yellow lightning shot out of the cloud and struck the outstretched sword. A shot of pain came from the center the light. Nami was worried that her plan hadn't worked.

'Oh god please don't tell me I killed him' she prayed.

Her hope was reassured however when she felt Kama go rigid and a cold sweat begin to farm on his skin. She knew that look well enough that she could tell that the enemy was scared of what they were about to face.

"What the hell did you do girly" Kama shouted.

"I woke up the sleeping demon" she said with a devilish grin on her face.

"You know I really hate when some one treats her the wrong way" a deep voice said.

Kama looked toward where Zoro's body had been lying but was shocked at what he saw there instead of what he thought was there.

"What the hell are you" Kama said with a shaky voice as he stared at the one thing he was not expecting.

There in the spot where Zoro had previously been laying half conscious stood Zoro with Nami in his arms held bridal style.

'When the hell did he take her from me" Kama asked himself looking at his now empty hand.


End file.
